Honchkrow
|} Honchkrow (Japanese: ドンカラス Dongkarasu) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from when exposed to a . Biology Honchkrow is a dark-blue avian Pokémon with plumage resembling a person dressed in formal attire. It has a large feather crest resembling a that has spikes extending from the back. It has circular red eyes with white sclera and dark blue eyelids. Its yellow beak is slightly curved, and its head is supported by a broad, short neck. Honchkrow has a white and prominent crest of feathers on its chest that bears resemblance to a beard or cravat. Its wings have red feathers on the inside. Honchkrow has black feet with four toes. The tail's base is a white, cylindrical stalk, on which there is a growth of red feathers on the end. Honchkrow is known to be ruthless. With a mere cry, It can summon and organize flocks of in this manner, and is known as the "summoner of the night" by the pitch black darkness that often accompany such a spectacle. It is said that a Honchkrow will never forgive the mistakes of the Murkrow that follow it. These flocks have been seen flying at night. The purpose of the flocks is unclear, but they are known to collect food for the Honchkrow that organized them. Honchkrow normally spends the daytime hours tending to its feathers in solitude. It is a scavenger that lives in swamps, forests, human towns and cities, and plains. In the anime Major appearances Paul's Honchkrow Paul's Murkrow evolved into a prior to Lost Leader Strategy!. Honchkrow made its first physical appearance in Aiding the Enemy where it battled against . It appeared again in Pursuing a Lofty Goal! where Paul enters it in a PokéRinger competition. However, it lost to Ash's Staraptor, which evolved in the middle of their competition. Paul scolded it after its loss, saying that its reaction time was too slow. Other Multiple Honchkrow appeared in Mystery on a Deserted Island!. Minor appearances Honchkrow first appeared in The Rise of Darkrai under the ownership of a named Allegra. It was seen trying to clear away the fog surrounding Alamos Town with . A Honchkrow made a brief cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A 's Honchkrow appeared in A Relay in the Sky!. A 's Honchkrow appeared in Master Class Choices!, where it was used in the . It reappeared in Master Class is in Session!, where it was seen competing in the Showcase. Pokédex entries . Honchkrow recruits many Murkrow to travel with it, and it spends much of its time at home preening its feathers.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Honchkrow appears in Pokémon Adventures, in the , under Cyrus's command. Later, in the , 's Murkrow evolves into a Honchkrow alongside his , which becomes a . In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga Mister Crow's main Pokémon is a Honchkrow. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries in tow.}} cronies bring it food. It idles its time away, grooming itself in its nest.}} followers.}} |} |} |} |} in tow.}} in tow.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} )}} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Oil Field Hideout}} |area=Eternal Tower}} |arera=Haunted Zone}} |area= , Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Hauntyard: Everspring Valley (Post-ending)}} |area=Magical Lake: Protect Pichu in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 1}} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX37}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Colossal Tree (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- . }} |- 's spirit and handed over his position to him. }} |- |} Evolution |no2=430 |name2=Honchkrow |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Flying }} Sprites Trivia * Honchkrow's English name uses a Japanese-origin word in its name ("honcho" is derived from hanchō), while Honchkrow's Japanese name uses a western-origin word in its name ("don" is derived from Italian don and Latin dominus). Both are leader-like names and sometimes are used for leaders of shadier organizations. * Honchkrow comes after in the Sinnoh Pokédex, but Honchkrow's pre-evolution, , comes before Mismagius's pre-evolution, , in the Johto Pokédex. Origin Honchkrow is based on a or . With its bulkier, more powerful appearance, Honchkrow looks much more like a raven than its pre-evolution does, but its coloration resembles that of the . While Murkrow appears to be based on witches of western folklore, Honchkrow's appearance is reminiscent of a , giving a new interpretation to Murkrow as a gang member under Honchkrow. Its crest even looks like a wide-brimmed hat, an article of clothing often associated with mobsters. However, Honchkrow's tail does resemble a broom, which has long been connected with witchcraft, and its hat- and beard-like feathers also give the impression of a sorcerer or wizard. Name origin Honchkrow is a combination of honcho (a leader or boss) and crow. Dongkarasu is a combination of don ( for lord, a title some Mafia leaders adopt) and 烏 karasu (crow). In other languages |fr=Corboss|frmeaning=From and boss |es=Honchkrow|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kramshef|demeaning=From and |it=Honchkrow|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=돈크로우 Donkeurou|komeaning=From don and crow |zh_cmn=烏鴉頭頭 / 乌鸦头头 Wūyātóutóu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Crow chief" }} Related articles * Paul's Honchkrow * Silver's Honchkrow External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Kramshef fr:Corboss it:Honchkrow ja:ドンカラス pl:Honchkrow zh:乌鸦头头